Talk:Attack at the Kodash
Hard as a motherfvcker, any one beat this son of a bitch? not in a guild so asking guild wont work lol, but damn i tried that quest 4 times and its just haaaarrrrdddd. Only resolution i see is getting the Light Bringer Skill...+100 each rank but fuck it wont matter much when 50 mobs Spike your ass. Any comments on how to do it, hook me up. offtopic: I hope that unpolite and rude way of expressing will never become standard...!?!--tapps75 06:54, 16 November 2006 (CST) The quest is hard if you wait for the groups to come at the indicated point. It bocomes simple if you just rush in to the groups that start appearing. You can then attack group by group instead of being smashed between the groups. Following the hint stated above, this quest became really easy! Jolla Himself 12:11, 22 November 2006 (CST) I did something similar, except I forced all of my heroes and henchies to wait at the first spawn point so they were already kicking ass when I got there. Finished this quest with a level 13 Melonni and 17 Koss. Darth Executor 08:49, 21 December 2006 (CST) Notes are incorrect Once you complete the Grand Court of Sebelkeh mission the gardens change to the nightfallen version. After I completed the mission I did not talk to the NPC and the garden had already changed. Partying with someone who had not done the mission allowed me to enter the gardens though. CougChaos 13:41, 12 January 2007 (CST) I had this exact same thing happen to me. I'm not sure when it did change, but I know for a fact that it was before I accepted "Attack at the Kodash". ZellMurasame 18:51, 23 January 2007 (CST) I vouch for what ZellMurasame said. The last thing I did was do the Grand Court quest. I entered the Garden because I have a quest there, and it had already transformed. I even got the Lightbringer Skill already, there. I have NOT yet done the "Attack at the Kodash" mission, because I'm gonna do that one in a few moments. Disconnected 13:36, 29 January 2007 (GMT+1) After the Grand Court of Sebelkeh Mission If you can do any better than Standard reward with the mission at the Grand Court of Sebelkeh, you should be able to handle this one with little trouble. Suggestion: In the article, it says to run to the spawning point. This is very good advice. As soon as you activate the quest with the "Bold" guy, run up the steps to the west, then up to the south, up again to the southwest then to the northeast. Somewhere along the way the first group will spawn. Target the Cleric first as you approach them. If you can kill each group quickly enough, you will have a short interval to recharge before the next one spawns. Return down the way you ran up. The fourth group will spawn before the third (third spawns at the bottom of the first staircase going down), so be careful you don't get caught between. It's still not too bad if you do, just be sure to get the Cleric first each time. The fifth group may or may not move to the fountain, but it is the last one, so it's ok to go after them. I took Tahlkora along with Koss and Melonni. For Hench I took Healer, Illusion, Motivation and Fire.